The fault in our stars (Happy Ending?)
by Tori0
Summary: The fault in our stars ended in tragedy. This is a new version. Hazel and Augustus get the happy ending they deserve. (Some slightly graphic content)
1. chapter 1

**If TFIOS didn't end in tragedy... Starts in Amsterdam.**

Hazel's POV

"Mrs. Lancaster, can Hazel Grace and I take a walk?" Augustus asks. "Of course, Gus!" She replied.

Gus and I walk to a cute bench looking across the river. "Gus it's beautiful!" I say. "Just like my love." He says. I start to blush, I can't but help lean in for a kiss. He leans too, his lips softly touch mine... heat rushes to my face, and a tingling sensation flows through my body. We stop for a brief moment, long enough for me to let out a relaxed sigh. Then I ask him, "Babe, did you want to talk to me about something?" "Yes, I just really didn't want your mom here for this." He responds. "Gus, your kind of scaring me..." "Don't be scared... I love you so much hazel grace Lancaster." He says. "I know Gus. I love you too!"

"Hazel, I love you, and I know that you are the only one for me. You are so gorgeous and perfect. And I want to ask you to marry me..." Gus says romantically and softly. "Gus, we are too young." I say. "You didn't let me finish love. I want you to ask you to marry me... eventually. I know we are young, I just want you to know that marriage is my plan for you and I." "Gus, of course!" I respond.

"Kiss me, Gus." He grabs ahold of my face and kissed me like we have never kissed before. It made me feel like I was apart of Augustus. We stopped, because we are in public. He sweeps me off my feet, cradling me in his strong, beautiful, arms. He carries me to his room, lays me down on his bed, and kisses my lips, then my neck. I get scared of what will happen next, I blurt out, "I am still a virgin. I don't want to mess up." "Hazel grace, you couldn't do anything wrong, plus I am still one too." He stops talking me and kisses me before I can say anymore.

We continue kissing passionately for a long time, I can't help myself, so I grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it up off of him. This was the first time I have ever seen his body, it was so muscular and beautiful. He grabbed my shirt, I tenses up and stopped kissing. "It's okay if you don't want to go through with is hazel." He said. "No, no, Gus I want to, with you." I said, and then he smiled and kissed me again. He grabbed my shirt again, and I moan with pleasure. We finish taking off each other's clothes.

We have sex, each for the first time. I moan again, he makes me tingle. We finish the evening by cuddling, it is very comforting feeling is body on mine. I love Gus so much. Gus breaks the silence with a soft whisper, "I love Hazel." "I love you too Gus."

 **Thank you so much for reading my chapter!**

 **I will try and publish more soon!**

 **Sorry it is kind of short...**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up relaxed, feeling safe in my lover's arm. I can't believe I can say that, lover. I turn over to face Gus, and kiss him softly to wake him up. He comes to and kisses me back harder, the strength of the kiss increases. We go out it again, he pleases me in a way I didn't think was possible. We finish and he touches my leg softly. I say, "Gus, we need to get up and get ready. My mom is probably worried about me." "I don't want to let go of you... you make me feel amazing." He responds. I kiss him passionately, and say, "Gus, let's get dressed." He lets out a depressed sigh and get up to get dressed.

We walk around to find my mom. She questions us about what we ended up doing. Of course we can't tell her what we really did. So we said that we walked around until midnight then ended up passing out in his room. Him on the floor.

We started to walk back to our separate rooms, Augustus gives me a look, gus look made my heart skip a beat. I blush and look away. We went to go and pack, to was time to leave this beautiful, romantic place and return home. On the flight home Gus and I were sitting together, and my mom was separate from us. It was so romantic, Gus keeps tickling my leg, and I keep pushing his big, strong hand away. He continues to tickle me, and I can't help but laugh and say, "Gus stop." He kisses me.

We land, when I arrive at home I feel sad I am not in Amsterdam anymore, but it feels really nice to be home. Augustus comes over for dinner tonight. What he asked my parents was super suprising. I love him but I don't know how to handle this.

 **End of chapter 2. Thanks for reading. More hopefully will be done by tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster I would like Hazel Grace to live with me." Said Gus. The dining room fell silent because of Augustus' wants. Of course I would love it too but we are too young. "Gus we like you, we do..." my dad said, my mom interrupted and said, "but you guys can't support yourselves." "Actually, I have a great job, and I have been saving money my whole life, so I have plenty. And I am guess Hazel will be getting a job to help." Augustus responded. "Gus, if we did, of course I will get a job to help, but this is your life savings, I can't be the reason to spend it." I added. "Hazel Grace, you are the light of my life. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We may be too young to get married, but we can support ourselves, it may be hard at times but as long as we have each other, we can get through anything." Gus responded. "Augustus Waters, you have always had a way with words. Of course, you guys can live together, you have our blessing. And we will help you guys when it gets tough." My dad said. I get so excited I couldn't help but grab Gus and kiss him, right in front of my parents. (Embarrassing) We all laugh and smile. "This is my family, my wonderful parents and you Gus, I love you so much." I say. "I love you too!" Gus says.

 _2 years later... some graphic parts. Enjoy :)_

Oh Gus, oh Gus! Ah keep going... yes Gus yes." I scream out in pleasure. Augustus continues to speed up and he makes me moan so loud with pleasure. His speed decreases but it still feels amazing. He softly moans with pleasure too. Gus goes down on me, it sends tingles through my entire body. I grasp the sheets because the feeling is so intense. "Gus, Gus, gus. Don't stop... don't stop... ah I love you!" I say. We cuddle for awhile. And he says, "I love living with you." "I love it too, not as much as I love you. But we need to get up and shower to get ready." I say. "I will only get up and shower if you shower with me... AND you have to let me take you somewhere, as a surprise! Okay?" He responds. "Okay." Our shower takes a long time because we kept kissing me all over. I liked it because he is so special to me. Once we finish showering, we get in the car and he blindfolds me so I can't see where we are going.

We arrive at our destination, I still don't know where we are, the drive didn't take too long. He takes my blindfold off and I say, "Augustus, why are we at the adoption center?" "I'm getting you a puppy!" He responds. "Oh my gosh! Gus a puppy!" I say. "Yes, a puppy." We walk in, and we immediately see this beautiful little puppy. We are not sure on the breed, but it was a strip down its back. The hair is going the opposite direction. We ask one of the volunteers, and he says it is called a Rhodesian Ridgeback. It is beautiful and I tell Gus, "this is the one. I know this is the one. Just look at that face!" "If this is the one you want I will get it for you." Gus said.

Taking this beautiful puppy home was an adventure. He ended up peeing all over me, he was just frightened. We named him Magnus, it is such a manly name for such a cute little puppy. But he is supposed to be a really big dog. So we bring him back to our little city apartment after we pick up a bunch of toys and food for our new 'baby'. By the time we get home and get our puppy set up, it is about 9:30 pm. We at exhausted from our adventures today. So I run a bubble bath with champagne and candles. I take off my robe and it slides down to the floor. I climb into the bath to relax. I have my eyes closed, and I hear footsteps in the bathroom, I open my eyes and I see Gus in his bathrobe. "Babe, you scared me!" I say. "Oh I'm sorry." He says. "It's okay, go ahead and shower if you want." I say. "I don't want to shower, I want to get in the bath, with you." He has never wanted to join me, but I wasn't going to refuse. He slowly unites his robe, just that makes my heart flutter, he pushes it off his shoulders. And he stands there, naked. His naked body turns me on so much, it is so muscular, hot, and beautiful.

He climbs into the tub. Sitting behind me, I can feel all of him touching me. He slowly moves his hands around me. "Oh Gus." "Shhh. Don't say anything. Live in the moment." Gus said. He slides his hand to my chest, the way he grabs me is amazing. He is demanding in a very sexual way. While one of his strong hands is on my chest he slides the other one down and touches me. I tell him, "Gus I love you. And you always focus on me. It's your turn." I grab him by his hair, and kiss him more passionately then ever before. Then I feel his body up and down, after that I slowly slide my hand to grab him. It makes him shutter. I get worried I was hurting him so I stop. "No, don't stop, it feels amazing." He says. So I continue feeling every inch of his body. Then I start kissing him, up and down.

We end up falling asleep in the tub, in each other's arms. We wake up to Magnus crying, we realize we are still in the bath. We climb out of the cold bath water, and put on or robes. And I take Magnus outside to use the bathroom. It took him forever to go to the bathroom, and by the time I get inside Gus had already started to make breakfast. "Gus, you are so sweet, but it is 5 in the morning." I say. " I know, but we are both up so I thought I could make breakfast and we can just cuddle and watch romantic movies." He responds. "Augustus waters, you are the most amazing fiancée a girl could ask for. And with the movies, I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off of you watching romance movies." I say. "I know! I'm just kidding. I try my love. And that is fine by me. I like your hands on me." Then he winks. I run over and give him a kiss. "Go give your baby some love." I run over to Magnus and cuddle my beautiful puppy while staring at beautiful Augustus.

 **Sorry if some sections made you a little uncomfortable. But I hope you liked it!**

 **Sorry my chapters are short. I am still trying to get used to writing fanfic. This is my first story.**


End file.
